Anta ni Aitai
by I am Sango
Summary: AU MirSan. After Sango's family dies, she suffers from depression and seeks a new life in Tokyo, where she meets Miroku, who helps her thru her sadness, and finds herself falling hard for him.
1. From Saitama to Tokyo

When her alarm clock went off, Sango reached over and switched it off, and then she lay in bed for a few seconds, letting herself wake up. She didn't let herself succumb to falling back into the oblivion of unconsciousness (which most call "sleep"), because she couldn't trust what she doesn't have control over, when her memories might terrorize her.

She often had nightmares of how her family died, haunting her every night, but sometimes, it wasn't so bad; sometimes she'd simply slumber, reminiscing upon the times when her family was still among the living- the days when the sun still shone for her.

Sango rolled out of bed, and was greeted by her pet cat, Kirara. Sango fixed herself some food, and fed her cat, also, as she readied herself for the first day of school.

She dreaded it. She didn't want to go and worry about meeting new people or fitting in, but despite her desire to stay home, she found herself on the bus to school, then after the 30 minutes of staring into space, Sango found herself in front of her new school.

She was intimidated by the size of the school, and felt a bit left out since everyone was talking amongst themselves, smiling, happy to see the friends after the summer break. With a sigh, she searched through her backpack and pulled out her schedule to find her homeroom, and when she found it, she decided to walk around the school until she located the said, "C6."

Sango, busied with her search for C6, her eyes glued to the paper with the school's map on it, wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, and, unfortunately, neither was the schoolboy whom she was nearing, for he was far too busy analyzing the skirts of the many schoolgirls occupying the halls. The next thing Sango knew, she could no longer concentrate on the paper she clutched in her hands once she slammed into the passerby, since she had been walking with speed, in hot pursuit of her classroom.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" they both apologized at the same time, bowing as doing so, leading to them hitting each other's heads.

"Ah," the guy began with a laugh, "sorry again!"

"Oh, no, it's my fault," Sango took the blame as she stared into his eyes, "... entirely..."

The guy just smiled kindly as Sango found herself lost in his eyes... She found it so amazing that the guy standing in front of her had such beautiful blue eyes, yet he had seemingly naturally black hair to go with his eyes. His hair was a bit disheveled, but it somehow fell about his face attractively. Although normally she'd think that his eyes and hair would be an odd pairing, she found that it worked well with him, giving him a bit of a mischievous look.

The blue-eyed guy laughed and asked her playfully, "Hasn't anyone told you that it's not nice to stare? Ha ha... Well, maybe I'll see you later! Bye!"

Sango, in awe was only able to wave weakly as he left, and then she focused on the map again, wanting to get to class before everyone else.

Two wrong classrooms later, Sango walked into C6 and went to the teacher first to see where she was assigned to sit.

"Excuse me, I'm new here," Sango introduced herself to the teacher, "... where do I sit?"

"Oh, you sit right," the teacher, Mrs. Maeda, pointed to one of the desks near the center of the classroom, "there."

After thanking the teacher, Sango made her way through the ocean of empty desks until she found the one the teacher had pointed to earlier, and sat down. Not knowing what else to do, being the only person other than the teacher in the classroom, Sango searched through her backpack until she pulled out her Detective Conan manga, immersing herself in Shinichi's world.

After hearing someone set their things down on the desk next to hers, the dark brown haired girl was brought from the famous detective Shinichi Kudou's deductions to her own reality around her. The girl who was now sitting beside Sango smiled at her in a friendly manner, introducing herself as Kagome Higurashi, then Sango introduced herself to the raven-haired girl.

"I haven't seen you here before. Are you new or something?" Kagome questioned the brown-eyed schoolgirl to her right.

"Yeah, actually, I am. I moved here from Saitama just this week."

"Really? Saitama? That's not too far from here..." Kagome stopped the conversation there as a silver-haired boy with golden eyes approached them after seeing the teacher to see where he was supposed to sit.

The guy with the long silver locks sat in front of Kagome and she commented, "How lucky! I get to sit next to you, InuYasha!"

"Feh..." was InuYasha's only reply.

After some bickering between the two, the guy whom Sango had bumped into in the halls earlier that morning entered the room, arousing Sango's attention, although she tried her best to hide it by burying her face in the Detective Conan manga again. He sat down right in front of Sango, and to the right of InuYasha, with a big smile formed on his lips as he faced forward.

"Okay, Miroku, what are you so happy about?" growled InuYasha in a displeased tone of voice.

"What? Can't a guy smile without being interrogated?" Miroku retorted, trying his best to sound innocent, although that's not what he came off as.

"Miroku, maybe we don't want to know, since with you, it's bound to be something perverted..." Kagome concluded.

"It's just so refreshing to come back from summer break," Miroku explained, "to see all of the girls in their short skirts."

Needless to say, Kagome hit him on the head with her book for that comment, as InuYasha only sweat-dropped at Miroku's utter stupidity when it comes to "watching what you say" in front of a girl.

"Oh, yeah, InuYasha, Miroku, this is Sango; she's new here. Sango, this is InuYasha and Miroku." Kagome introduced them.

"N... Nice to meet you..." Sango said in a quiet voice, just above a whisper.

"Hello, again, Sango." Miroku greeted her with a grin, making the shy girl blush profusely.

Sango didn't know what to do, so she just stared down at her desk awkwardly while the others raised their eyebrows, wondering why she was acting like that. Sango's cute blushing went away quickly as her face drained all of its color, turning as pale as if she'd seen a ghost. With a scared look on her face, she ran out of the classroom. Her new friends, startled by Sango's odd actions, followed behind nonetheless.

"W... Wait, Sango!" Miroku called out, although the words never caught Sango's ears.

Well...? What did everyone think of the first chapter? I know that my writings have been really monotonous and emotionless lately... I'm sorry... I hope that you like it anyway...? Well, please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks!


	2. Source of her Sadness

Disclaimer: I still don't own InuYasha.

Running at full speed, Sango clenched her eyes closed tightly as an attempt to hold back the tears that she could already feel burning in the back of her eyes. It happened again… A flashback of when her family died… She had told herself that she was fine, and she'd hoped that this wouldn't happen at her new school, but there she was, darting around the school in search for a bathroom or some other place where she could be left alone so no one else would have to witness her tears.

Little did she know, Kagome, InuYasha, and Miroku weren't too far behind her, worried. Once she spotted a willow tree outside the school, where no one would see her, she used the last bit of her energy, breathing hard, to skid under the tree, staying in that helpless position, sprawled onto the dirt with her long hair scattered around her body as she began to weep.

Kagome, trying her best to do what's right, told InuYasha and Miroku to go back to class, that Kagome would work things out with Sango. Reluctantly, they walked back, but once Kagome turned her back, the two boys hid behind a nearby bush to see what would unfold.

"I'm worried…" InuYasha admitted, "… even though we only just met the girl."

"Yeah… I wonder what happened. I hope that she wasn't upset by what I said…" Miroku pondered aloud, then they both focused on the two girls under the willow tree.

"Ah, Sango…" Kagome whispered.

Sango tried not to hear her, but she knew that it would hurt her if she were ignored, so Sango, with her head still pushed against the earth, responded, "Y… Yes?"

"What's wrong…?" Kagome asked gently as she sat down next to her, plucking a leaf from the tree.

'I can't tell her…' Sango told herself, 'If she were to find out why I'm sad, it would just be obligating her… I'd just be burdening a new friend. What if she responds like my old friends? I don't want that to go through that again…'

With that in mind, Sango heaved herself from the ground, wiping the dirt and tears from her face and body.

"It's nothing… I'm fine…" came Sango's delayed response with a weak smile to her new friend.

'I guess she doesn't want to tell me. I understand… I mean, we've only just met… Maybe I shouldn't have come out here…' Kagome thought as she returned Sango's smile.

"Let's go to class!" Kagome proposed cheerfully, and they began walking off.

InuYasha and Miroku, still hidden by the bush, exchanged confused looks, then shrugged and followed the girls back into the school.

Once they returned to the classroom and sat down in their seats, the bell rang. Five minutes into the teacher's lecture, Sango was passed a note from the girl beside her, Kagome. She eyed it curiously; at her old school, this certainly wasn't the common custom of communication. After Kagome nodded her head, signaling her to unfold it, Sango finally (as quietly as she could, as to not draw the attention of the teacher) opened the note and began to read. Upon finishing it, she learned that Kagome was planning to show her around the town with Miroku and InuYasha to have some fun after school on Saturday.

Sango flipped the page over to write her reply: "That sounds like a good idea. I'd love to go!" With a few more times of passing the note between them, the time was planned out as well. Sango sat at her desk patiently waiting for lunch to come so they could talk. The time passed by surprisingly quickly since a lot of the time was spent writing notes and not listening to the teacher's lecturing. When the bell rang, the group of four exited the classroom and headed for the cafeteria.

"Hey, InuYasha, Miroku, what do you guys think about coming with me to show Sango around the town on Saturday?" Kagome prompted as they walked swiftly.

"Sure, why not? I've got nothing better to do." came InuYasha's not-so-enthusiastic reply.

"Sounds like fun. What do you think we'll be doing?" Miroku asked with a grin.

"Umm… Well I'm not quite sure yet. We have all week to figure that out. I was thinking that after school, we could all go out to WacDonald's, then from there maybe go to some of the good places for shopping…? Maybe go see a movie? I'm not really to sure. If you guys get any ideas or have any suggestions, tell me, okay?" Kagome announced as they sat themselves down at a table in the cafeteria, setting their things down, then leaving to go wait in line.

Sango remained alone at the table as she took out the bento that she had made herself the night before; she was the only one, it seemed out of her friends who hadn't left to go in line. While she waited, she took out one of her cat-shaped onigiri and began to eat. Reviewing the events of the day, she felt quite foolish for what happened this morning. It seemed like so long ago already. She was really happy to have made these promising, new friends, though.

Miroku was the first to return from the lunch lines.

"Nice bento. Did your mom make it for you?" Miroku asked, as a smile formed on his lips.

Sango paused in eating her onigiri… 'My mom… No, I can't let it get to me…'

Sango stopped herself from crying again and answered, forcing a smile, "No, I made it myself."

"No way! You're great! These are so pretty! They look like a professional made them or something." Miroku commented as he grabbed an onigiri from her bento, leaving Sango with a bit of a shocked expression as he took a bite out of it, announcing that it also tasted "divine."

Sango warmed up some, finishing her onigiri and moving onto the fried pork sandwiches. Maybe she could learn to get along with this guy after all. Miroku inhaled the rest of the onigiri, and then paused, apologizing, "Oh. I hope that you don't mind that I just ate some of your lunch."

"Ah, no. It's fine. Thanks for the compliments on it." She returned, showing her teeth.

It was then that Kagome and InuYasha, at almost the exact same time, arrived at the table. InuYasha immediately began to dig into his ramen, and Kagome carefully began to eat her oden.

"I think that on Saturday we should go to Shibuya." Kagome added to the list of things to do.

"That sounds like fun…" Sango commented politely, and then ate more of her sandwich.

After lunch, they all went back to class and were lectured to until the bell rang, dismissing them from school. Sango bid adieu to her new friends, then gathered her things and took the bus home.

She finished her homework on the bus ride, so when she arrived home, she unlocked the apartment and tossed her backpack to the ground, telling Kirara that she was home.

"Hey, Kirara. How was your day?" Sango asked with a smile, and then switched on a light, telling her cat the events of her day.

The house seemed eerily empty and lonely even though Sango had turned the light on. Sighing, Sango made her way into her bedroom and plopped down on the bed, Kirara pouncing onto her stomach.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this…" Sango told Kirara as she pet her, Kirara purring wildly.

Well, that's the end of the chapter… Sorry that it was short and perhaps boring. I'm feeling a bit unmotivated and writer's block has a hold of me. Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter or give me ideas! Thanks! I'll post the next chapter this week, since I have the whole week off of school.


	3. Sango has a Crush

.ahsaYunI nwo t'nod I :remialcsiD

Sango awakened before her alarm clock went off, having plenty of sleep, since she went to bed so early the night before. After lingering in the warmth of her bed a few more minutes, she got up and headed to the bathroom for a shower to properly wake herself up.

While the hot water poured against her back, Sango reminisced upon the day, smiling. She was quite pleased that she'd just moved here and already had some new friends.

"Nya, nya…" Sango heard Kirara's incessant mews outside the bathroom door. "Hold on…" Sango told her cat, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself. She opened the door, but Kirara just sat there. "Are you coming in or not?" Sango asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Nya" was Kirara's tired reply with a yawn.

Sighing, Sango shut the door, only to hear Kirara mewing at her again. "Okay," she informed Kirara, after reopening the door and picking up the cat, "You're coming in whether you want to or not."

Sango was happy to return to her nice warm shower, singing to herself, Kirara joining in with a mew every so often. She weighed her options with Miroku in her head. (A/N: Does anyone else do this with a guy they just met? I know I do hehe.) On the negative side, it seemed that Miroku could be a bit perverted, but maybe he doesn't normally do that… Sango couldn't really tell since she hadn't known him long. On the positive side, Miroku seemed really nice, outgoing, fun, positive… So many nice first impressions… 'And his smile…' Sango added to the list that was forming in her head, 'Ooohh… Such a nice, warm smile. I could melt!' Not to mention this guy happened to be very attractive.

When Sango emerged from the shower, drying herself off, Kirara noticed the blush staining Sango's face. "Nya!" Kirara accused her owner of having a crush, to which Sango quickly denied, her face turning a darker shade of red. "Fine. If I feed you, will you leave me alone about it?" Sango proposed. Kirara purred at hearing the word "food" and sat down patiently next to the door waiting while Sango finished getting herself ready for school.

After gathering all of her school supplies and feeding herself and her companion, Sango left the apartment, unfortunately, she forgot to lock the door behind her. The bus ride to school didn't seem so long this morning, since Sango was indulging in the current volume of Hana-Kimi she had borrowed from Kagome the day before. Before she knew it, Sango was getting off the bus, still reading the popular shoujo manga.

Sango tentatively turned the page, the drama getting intense on the pages before her, but Sango should've been paying more attention to the path before her as she hopped up the steps to the school, because Miroku, also not paying attention, (due to a lack of sleep), was on his way down the stairs when they both collided, sending their belongings flying around the two.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Miroku asked with a cute smirk, "If it isn't Miss Sango."

Sango laughed, her cheeks turning a shade of crimson as he picked up Hana-Kimi, handing it to her. "Goo-Good morning, Mi-Mi-Miroku…" Sango greeted him shakily, remembering her conversation earlier about Miroku that she had with her pet.

"So it seems that we both have a bad habit of bumping into each other, hmm?" Miroku commented with a laugh as he finished gathering Sango's things, handing them to her. Sango thanked him, apologizing for running into him, as she gave him his papers and such.

"Sorry about that… I couldn't fall asleep last night… Guess I was too busy… thinking…" Miroku stated with a dazed look in his blue eyes… and was that a slight blush? Sango wondered, smiling.

"Well, would you like to accompany me to class?" Miroku asked.

"I thought that you were going down the stairs…" Sango caught him.

"Well… I guess I was… I'm just so disoriented this morning, aren't I?" Miroku laughed, "Well, would you like to walk with me or not?"

Sango graciously accepted the offer as Miroku extended his hand to help her off the stairs. Once she was standing upright, he placed one hand onto her bum; Sango flinched at this, smacking him as he laughed guiltily.

"Sorry…" He apologized with a laugh.

Sango forgave him easily, her heart melting at its core when she saw his wonderful smile, but she added to her mental list about Miroku, "Definitely a pervert."

Kagome eyed Miroku and Sango cautiously as they entered the classroom together. She gave a knowing smile and stood up, saying, "I have to go to the bathroom… Sango?"

"Yes?" Sango asked, not catching onto the tone in Kagome's voice.

"Why don't you come with me?" Kagome said blatantly.

"Uh… okay." Sango answered, following Kagome as she walked quickly out of the classroom.

"So… How are you?" Kagome asked her friend casually.

"I'm fine. You?" Sango replied, wondering why Kagome had asked her to accompany her to the bathroom of all places.

"Okay. Let's just cut to the chase. Someone has a crush on Miroku."

"Who?" Sango asked innocently.

"Oh, don't act so naïve, you're blushing!" Kagome teased the girl, "He's a good guy, but he's a perv, so watch out for roaming hands."

"Uh…" Sango tried to think of an appropriate response to Kagome's warning, "Thanks?"

Kagome grinned, ear to ear, devising a plot, tapping her finger thoughtfully against her chin, making Sango wonder just what Kagome was up to.

"Well," Kagome dismissed, "I guess that's all."

And with that, Kagome turned around, walking back to class with a confused looking Sango tagging along behind, wondering why Kagome decided not to go to the bathroom.

"That didn't take very long." InuYasha commented upon the girls' arrival.

"I don't get why girls have to go to the bathroom in pairs…" Miroku added mindlessly as he scribbled something into his notebook then shut it closed.

The bell rang, and the remainder of students filed into the classroom to their assigned seats.

Miroku sighed, "I hate Mondays…" to no one in particular.

Sango looked at him oddly, "Today's Tuesday."

"Well, I hate Tuesdays, too…" he added with a laugh.

"Quiet down, students." Warned the teacher, Mrs. Maeda.

In Miroku's dazed state, he only caught a fraction of the words that came out of the teacher's mouth during history. "Blah, blah, blah, Warring States Era, yada, yada, yada, sectional crisis…" Miroku misunderstood. He lifted his head from his desk, thinking that the teacher was talking about something along the lines of "sexual crisis" but she was only saying "sectional crisis." He slept through the rest of the teacher's ramblings until the bell rang dismissing the class for lunch.

InuYasha shook his friend violently to wake him up to accompany them to lunch. With drool rolling down the side of his face, Miroku asked groggily, "Huhhh??"

Kagome rolled her eyes and informed him that it was time for lunch, so Miroku quickly rubbed the drool off of his face (as Kagome and Sango giggled) and followed them out of the classroom and into the cafeteria, going into the same line as InuYasha.

Sango sat alone at the table, munching on the contents of her bento. After a few minutes, Miroku sat down next to her, tapping her on the shoulder, making her look the other direction to confuse her. When she turned around, Miroku was sitting next to her with a smile.

"Hey, these are for you… I hope you'll like them." Sango said eagerly as she pushed a bento full of onigiri and fried pork sandwiches to him.

"Really?" Miroku's eyes widened in at the delightful surprise, "Thanks!" After inhaling one of the rice balls, he told her how great it tasted, making her blush at the compliment.

"Thanks… My mom taught me how to make food…" Sango told him, adding mentally, 'before she died…' She pushed the thought aside, knowing that her mom wouldn't want Sango to get depressed when she could be enjoying herself with the company.

"Noticed you slept through most of Mrs. Maeda's class." Sango remarked with a grin, moving on to the next dish in her lunch.

Miroku gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah… I tried to sleep last night, but couldn't. I guess I should've guessed that I wouldn't last a school day without sleep."

Sango's grin grew wider, "What kept you up?"

Miroku blushed, not wanting to tell her that he was up all night thinking about Sango, so he lied, "Oh… well, you know… After watching some arousing movies, I couldn't sleep."

Sango fell silent, but that's also when Kagome, who had captured InuYasha, forcing him to stay aloft to let Miroku and Sango talk, decided to arrive back at the table, with a big smile to them both, setting her lunch down next to InuYasha and Sango.

Little did Sango know that back at her apartment, in the shady area of town, the only area that she could afford with the money left to her name, at that apartment, which she had accidentally left unlocked, an intruder was letting himself in.

Wow! That's my longest chapter! I hope that you guys liked it! Sorry for the delay in posting… I was… busy… and preoccupied with my hectic life… Yeah… broke up with my bf, blah, blah, blah. Anyway, since I have 2 weeks off school, I'll try my best to post the next chapter… As long as you guys review!

PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!

And I'll post the next chap!


	4. Intruder

Disclaimer: InuYasha wears red, Miroku's eyes are blue, I don't own InuYasha, so please don't sue.

The rest of the school day went by in a blur, and the next thing Sango knew, she was on the bus ride home, chatting on her cell phone with Kagome, who had induced Sango during lunch to switch phone numbers and addresses so they could figure out the plans for Saturday.

"So, do you want the rest of the gang's numbers and addresses?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, let me get some paper…" Sango answered, shifting through her backpack for something to write with and something to write on. After finding a pen and her Hello Kitty address book, she spoke again, "Okay I'm ready."

Kagome gave InuYasha's and Miroku's information to Sango, and the conversation ended just as Sango got off the bus and began walking back to her apartment. Sango hummed a familiar tune to herself as she avoided the shady characters she passed on the way home. When she arrived at the apartment complex, she gazed up at her apartment from where she was standing, her finger resting thoughtfully on her lips.

"Come to think of it… I think I'm running low on rice and soymilk… I guess I'll walk down to the grocery store for a bit before I come home…" Sango commented to herself, and then turned around, making her way to a small convenience store that she'd seen on the walk.

When she arrived at the small store, she took her time, looking around, noting where certain things that she might need in the future were located, since this would most likely be the place she'd be shopping at for her food needs, due to it's proximity to her residence. After about half an hour, she had all of the things together that she decided to purchase: soymilk, rice, some fruit-flavored gum, strawberry pocky, a few cans of cat food for Kirara, and a pre-made bento since she didn't think she'd have time for cooking with her abundance in homework.

Staring off into space, the guy at the register had his headphones on, listening to some rock at a loud volume. When Sango approached him, he didn't notice, but once she set down her items in front of him (a little louder than necessary), he looked up at her through his long, bleached strands of hair that were going seemingly every which way.

After pressing the pause button on his portable CD player, he removed the headphones from his ears and scanned all of Sango's items. Sango ignored his interested smile he gave as he looked at her, telling her the total and "Have a nice day. Please come again."

Oddly as she walked back home for the second time that day, the streets seemed empty and the only sound she heard her was the sound of Sango munching on the strawberry pocky and the rhythmic echo of her footsteps on the sidewalk. She ignored this, and began to make out a to-do list in her mind of what needed to be done once she got home. Soon, she was hopping up the stairs to her apartment.

The schoolgirl hugged herself, feeling a cool breeze, as she inserted her key into the door.

"Oops… Looks like I left it unlocked…" she noted, putting her key back into her backpack, and opening the door. "Uggggh… What's that awful smell? It smells like cigarette smoke…"

Sango's eyes grew to the size of bowls when she looked up and saw something that she never would've expected on her couch- a low-class burglar, holding a cigarette with a very angry look on his face.

"Look," he snarled, and Sango screamed at the sight of a gun he produced from his coat.

He was quick to jump off the couch and clamp a hand over her mouth, Sango nearly gagging on the stench of the cigarette that was stuck between his dirty fingers. He had one hand on her mouth; the other was inching towards her waist, causing a chill of fear to run down Sango's spine.

"What's up wit dis place? You ain't got nothin' to steal!" He growled, then his lips curled into a creepy smirk. "But to make up fo' dat, you'll be a good guhl, won'tcha?"

Sango felt her stomach lurch as his hand landed on her waist and he leaned in closer for a kiss, trying to pull at her skirt.

As if on cue, at hearing Sango's scream, he had rushed up the strairs, then Miroku burst through the door, shocked at what he saw. The man quickly pointed the gun to Sango's skull, gritting his teeth in a nasty grin.

"Ah, is dis yo' lil boyfriend or somethin'?" he whispered in Sango's ear, then turned to Miroku taunting, "Try anything smart, and yo' lil' thang here is dead." He pointed the gun quickly in a jerking motion over to the couch, "You just stay put there, and I'll see to it that you dun take off while she n I go to da other room."

Miroku glared at the man and slowly walked over to the couch, and waited until he heard the door shut in the next room to get up quietly and make his way to outside the bedroom door, assessing the situation.

Sango bit her lip, fighting back tears of frustration.

Miroku began to hear a commotion, and instantly rushed into the room to find that Sango had managed to knock the gun out of the creep's hand. Miroku nodded to Sango and as if they'd already fought many battles together, they worked in unison to take the guy down. Miroku was silently surprised at Sango's strength- he guessed that they were at least on the same level of fighting ability. The man was strong, but he wasn't pulling his moves from experience, he was thriving on his body weight and adrenaline, no match for the two very skilled warriors he found himself against. Sango delivered the final blow, a solid roundhouse kick to his solar plexus, leaving him a bloody, unconscious mess on the floor.

Sango glared at the man on the ground with rage as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Miroku answered Sango's look of confusion with, "I know you're wondering how I got here… Kagome called me and gave me your number and address. I… I don't know how to explain it, but for some reason, I felt a sense of urgency to see you. I thought I'd just show up and maybe we'd work on homework or something, but I'm glad I got here when I did…"

"Thanks for coming…" Sango breathed.

"I'm sure you could've taken the jerk down on your own. You've got real talent in the fighting field, anyone ever told you that?" Miroku tossed a compliment her way.

"Thanks… My father had been teaching my little brother and myself before… Well… Anyway…" Sango sniffed at the thought of her family.

Miroku saw that the conversation wasn't steering in the right direction, so he was quick to change the subject. "Hey, sorry about what happened. That godforsaken creep is too disgusting to be considered a human being."

Sango dropped her head and tears began spilling involuntarily from her eyes. Everything was just chewing away at her will. It wasn't just bringing up her family, but also nearly being raped by some creep.

Miroku's carried an expression of concern for the girl before him, and he could no longer hold back the urge to soothe her, so he gently pulled her into a warm embrace, his arms wrapped around her, and her head lying softly on his shoulder, her warm, salty tears wetting his shirt. Sango cried more, but this time, tears of joy for having someone, even if he didn't like her like that, it was still so nice for Sango to know that at least she had someone who cared about her, someone whom she cared for too. With this person she hugged tightly onto, she didn't feel too terribly and utterly alone, and the stress from the day's events seemed to lighten a little on her shoulders.

"Th-thank you…" Sango sniffled, burying her head in his chest, afraid that he might see her face when she cried.

Miroku smiled lovingly and tipped her chin up so he could see her face, giving the reply, "Anytime… if you ever need me, I'll be here for you, okay? You have an ally."

Not wanting to seem weird for hugging her for too long, he gently pulled out of the hug and offered that they work on their homework together after placing a phone call to the cops to pick up their "mess". Sango graciously agreed and left the room to gather her stuff that was still by the door where she'd dropped it earlier and put the things in their proper places. It didn't take too much effort, thankfully when the cops arrived and took the criminal into custody, to explain what had happened then get the cops out of their hair.

"Would you mind sharing a bento and snacks with me? Sorry, I didn't plan on cooking tonight…"

"Sure. Is that codfish? I love codfish!" Miroku gave an enthusiastic answer.

They worked diligently on their homework for the classes that Miroku had slept through, while chatting and eating.

"So, what kind of music do you listen to?" Miroku brought up a random topic that had nothing to do with their History assignment.

"Well, I like listening to all kinds of music, but right now I'm really into The Pillows." Sango grinned.

"Really? I love them!" Miroku returned the smile.

'Gods… She has such a beautiful smile… I wish she'd smile more often. I wish that I could help her smile more often…' Miroku shook his head at the crazy though, thinking that he wasn't able of mending the girl's heart, but he knew that he would try his best to give her his all.

Well, I'm sorry it wasn't longer, and I apologize for not having the chapter up sooner. My life's still insane, and school… Well, school is school, you know? Dull, tedious, and ever so monotonous. I wish I could just stop it all, but I guess I just have to wait for summer. After high school, there's college, and after that, there's a job. It's never-ending! I guess I just don't like school cuz I don't have any friends in my classes. But, at least I have a light of my life. Won't tell who the guy is (he's just a friend), but it's nice to have someone to make you smile. I guess I mirror a lot of my feelings in Sango, and a I make the Miroku in my story be like my dream guy lol. Yup, I'm a loser. Enough about me- how's the story? Does everyone like how the plot and the characters are developing? Any ideas for what I should put in future chapters? Please tell me what you think! I eat reviews, so don't starve me!

PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!

Special thanks go out to the reviewers Demonslayingmonk and Nessa03!! Thanks for reviewing for all the chapters thus far! I heart you!! lol


	5. Bad Kagome! No More Evil Plotting for Yo...

Disclaimer: This may surprise you, so you might have to sit down for this… Okay, I don't own InuYasha. I know, how sad… Sorry to have to be the bearer of bad news.

"Hey, sorry again for all that happened earlier…" Miroku apologized as he finished putting all of his things away in his backpack, "You really did knock the crap out of that guy though, huh?" He added with a laugh.

"Yeah, but you were a big help. I don't know what I would've done had you not shown up… Really… Anyway, I had fun. Thanks for staying and doing homework with me. Sorry I didn't have more food to offer…" Sango apologized for the shared bento.

"Oh, it's no problem. Thanks for explaining the things that I missed when I was sleeping through class." Miroku smiled and turned for the door. "Well, it's late. Sleep well, okay? And don't forget to lock that door. I would stay here to make sure you're all right, but I need to go home." He added with a smile.

"Thanks. Be safe. Good night." Sango said her farewells and watched as he walked out the door.

Sango rubbed her eyes and glanced down at her watch. 11:00pm. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head, not realizing how late it was. When she was with Miroku, the time flew by, but now she needed to go to sleep. She locked the door before heading to the bedroom to change into her pjs.

When she arrived into her bedroom, Kirara waited there for her on her bed, looking at her owner curiously. "MEW!" Kirara reminded her.

"Oh, sorry…" Sango apologized and went back into the kitchen and filled Kirara's food dish, then returned to the bedroom and pulled on her sleepwear.

Sango told her pet goodnight, petting her on the head lightly before crawling into bed, pulling the covers up to her nose. Despite how tired her mind and body felt, Sango couldn't fall asleep. Her mind kept going back to Miroku. The covers hid her blush when she thought about how happy she was that he had come. She really regretted not giving him another hug before he left. Hug… Sango blushed a deeper shade of crimson at the remembrance of his comforting hug earlier. Even if he was only trying to soothe her nerves, she really enjoyed being pulled so close to his warm body, his arms gently pulling her close to him, one hand smoothing out Sango's long brown hair.

Looking off into the distance out the window of the bus on the ride home from Sango's apartment, Miroku contemplated. Was he too forward in hugging her even though it was to make her feel better? Miroku wondered. He really enjoyed sharing the warm embrace with Sango, but he hoped that Sango wouldn't think it weird of him. He brushed off the thoughts and just replayed the moment over and over again in his head, pressing his face to the cool window of the bus until he got home.

A soothing tune played on Sango's CD player the next morning, in her own world reading Othello volume 7 and listening to her music, being the only one in the classroom. Just as Sango was turning the page to see what was going on between Moriyama and Yaya, "RAAAAAA!" Sango nearly had a heart attack when Miroku jumped out of nowhere (well, he had actually been trying to get her attention for a while, but with her music and reading, she didn't notice him until then), causing Sango to have the surprise of her life and fall out of her chair, sending her papers, books, and CD player scatter around the area.

Miroku pulled the headphones out of her ears and grinned at her with a "Good morning."

"God, don't scare me like that again!" Sango warned, then added a quite, "Good morning to you, too."

The rest of the school day went by like any other day, but Kagome noticed something up between Miroku and Sango, but wasn't quite sure if it was only her imagination, so she didn't bring it up.

When Sango got home, she dropped her backpack off at the normal spot, heading for the refrigerator for some water. Kirara hurried over to Sango when she arrived home, and stared at her knowingly. After awhile, Sango could no longer hold it in and began defending herself to the cat.

"Listen, I had a long day. Can he just do that, Kirara? Is it normal to act as if nothing happened? I mean, we did hug yesterday… What does it matter? What am I saying? It's not like he likes me, right?"

Kirara purred and rubbed against Sango's legs.

"He just came over as a friend. He comforted me as a friend. Nothing more than that. I don't want anything more than that. I don't like him like that. It's that simple."

Kirara then let out an elongated "me-ow…"

"Well… Maybe I like him… I don't know… It's not like it matters anyway, right? I mean, he doesn't like me, and won't so…" Sango shut the refrigerator, taking a gulp from her water bottle, and then when she looked down, she realized that Kirara had already left the room, leaving Sango to think that she was slightly insane for having talked to herself.

Tapping her pencil in an annoyed manner, Sango attempted to keep her mind on her English homework, but her mind kept drifting.

'Translate the following sentences…' Sango read, "I really enjoyed your company on Saturday. Let's do it again sometime." Then her mind would wander. 'I wonder why Miroku hasn't called since then… He hasn't even said anything about Monday… Augh! English homework! Translate the following… I wonder what we're going to do on Saturday… I can't wait for Saturday…'

Sango continued this the whole week. Wondering, finding it difficult to focus on her homework and other tasks at hand. After what seemed like an eternity, Saturday came. (A/N: Wasn't sure if you readers were wanting for me to fast forward to here or not, but I just did, so nya). Sango quickly got dressed and showered after sleeping through her alarm clock that morning. She had stayed up the night before until about 4 a.m. working on homework and studying for her Japanese test.

"Gotta rush, sorry Kirara. I'll see you after school." Sango cheered her pet in an unusually peppy voice as she filled Kirara's food and water dishes then ran out the door, locking it behind her.

Her feet slapped against the stairs as she sped her way from her apartment to the ground below. Ignoring the odd glanced she received, she continued her fast pace as she made her way to the bus stop, hardly getting on the bus before it closed its doors. Breathing heavily, she plopped down in the first empty seat she saw and took out her review materials to continue prepping for the big test on the way to school.

When she got off the bus, she made her way to the school swiftly, her eyes glued to the papers she held before her, but making sure to keep in mind her peripheral vision so that she wouldn't run into anyone. When Miroku saw the girl milling around the building not paying much attention, he couldn't help but to seize the opportunity to say hello to her, so he quickly caught up with her from behind, then jumped out in front of her with a big smile and a "HELLO!"

Sango stopped mere millimeters from his face, nearly running into him. Miroku laughed at the pale color of her face as she gasped at seeing him.

"Miroku! That wasn't nice! I was trying to study for the Japanese test." Sango exclaimed.

"Japanese test?" Miroku didn't seem to follow.

"Yeah, we have a test today, remember?" Sango reminded him.

"Errr… Right…" Miroku laughed nervously.

"You didn't study!" Sango seemed astonished at his forgetfulness.

"Well… no." came his honest answer.

Whether Miroku intended to study for the test or not, Sango made him study with her until the bell rang for class to start. Once class started, Kagome tossed Sango a note that read: "Hey, Sango-chan! I can't wait to get out of school today, so we can show you the town! It's going to be so much fun! We're meeting at WacDonald's at noon. Don't be late! I'll see ya then! Kagome"

Sango smiled upon finishing the note; she couldn't wait for school to let out so she could hang out with her new friends and have a day of fun. She refolded the note and slid it into her backpack, removing a writing utensil for the test.

"Okay, students, please clear your desks of everything but a pencil. Good luck on the Japanese test." announced the teacher, Mrs. Maeda as she handed out a test to each student.

The test took all of their school time, up until they were let out of school on that half-day. When they finished, Miroku stood up, picking up his backpack from the ground.

"Thanks for making me study with you before school today. It really helped. I don't think I would've passed otherwise! That was a difficult test. How do you think you did?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Pretty good. As long as I make a B, I'll be happy." Sango replied, putting on her backpack.

"Okay, don't forget to meet us at WacDonald's, right, Sango-chan?" Kagome asked cheerfully.

Sango consented, and InuYasha merely mumbled something about WacDonald's lacking the best food in the world, ramen.

"See ya then!" Sango called out to InuYasha, Kagome, and Miroku as she left the building, heading home so she could get changed out of her sailor suit and put on something a little more fit for a day of fun with her friends.

On the bus ride home, Sango went through her backpack checking to see what needed to be done then finished the little bit of homework that she had, so she wouldn't have to worry about it later that weekend. She finished just in time, for when the bus arrived at her stop, she had just enough time to put her completed homework away in her backpack and dash out of the bus, excited about the fun to be had with her friends.

"Kirara, I'm home! Were you a good kitty while I was away?" she greeted her pet happily, rubbing her behind her ears and making her purr. "Sorry, but I'm in a hurry. I'll be back before dark though."

Sango made sure that Kirara had a sufficient amount of food and water before changing out of her school uniform and putting on something nice. It took her a while to choose, but she eventually decided to go with her new soft green-colored skirt and a flowery pink top. To finish off the girly look, Sango pulled her hair up in a pony tail, letting the short pieces of her hair lay at the side of her face, adding in a few barrettes to keep the look. She glanced at her watch and decided that she needed to leave then if she wanted to be early, so she stashed some chap stick and lip gloss in her purse before rushing out the door.

Figuring that she could use the exercise, Sango opted to walk to the WacDonald's instead of taking the bus, being that it wasn't too far away. As she walked, she applied the Chap Stick and lip gloss, ignoring the looks she got from strangers. After 15 minutes of walking around the streets of Tokyo (she knew how to get to the WacDonald's from spotting it out on the bus ride to school), Sango arrived at the WacDonald's five minutes before their scheduled rendezvous.

After a few minutes of waiting, Miroku sat himself down across from Sango- just on time.

"Hey. Sorry if I'm late. How long've you been here?" Miroku asked.

"Oh," Sango glanced down at her watch, "Only about five minutes. I guess InuYasha and Kagome should be here any minute now…"

"Yeah…" Miroku glared across the fast food place to the doors, half expecting one of them to walk in, then he looked across the table at Sango, and noting her clothes and hair, commented with a grin, "You look really nice."

"Thanks. Um… So do you." came Sango's flustered reply.

"What're you talking about? I'm just in jeans and a shirt." Miroku laughed.

15 minutes later…

"Hahaha! You seriously said that to the teacher!" Sango grinned at the guy across from her.

"Yeah!" Miroku laughed with her, then noticed the time. "Hey, what do you think is taking the others so long? Weren't we supposed to meet here at 12:00?"

Then, as if on cue, Sango's cell phone rang with Kagome's name flashing on the caller ID.

"Excuse me, it's Kagome-chan." Sango informed Miroku then took the call. "Hello? Ah, hi, Kagome-chan… Really?... Oh, no, that's okay… Okay. Jaa bai bai."

After Sango ended the call, Miroku asked what Kagome'd said. Sango filled him in on the details.

Meanwhile, back at the Higurashi household…

InuYasha emerged from the kitchen, slurping some ramen, then asked, "So, what'd you tell her?"

Kagome tossed her cell phone onto the couch, then sat, answering, "I told her that I was unable to make it, because I have to stay home to baby-sit Souta, and I told her that you'd called me and said that you weren't feeling well, so you wouldn't be able to come either."

"Haha. And she believed it?" InuYasha questioned in between gulps of ramen, getting an affirmative from Kagome. "Remind me again why we aren't going?"

"Because I think that Sango and Miroku have the hots for each other, so they get to spend the day together." Kagome readily replied with a mischievous grin.

collapses Okie dokie, end of chapter. It's the longest one yet… I think. I'm too lazy to check, but I know that it's longer than chapter 4. I hope you liked the chapter, and I'm sorry for posting it so late… Any ideas you have for Sango and Miroku to do on their "date" are welcome! Please review!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

"So…" Miroku began with a thoughtful smirk on his face, "Where shall we go?"

Sango grinned and gave her suggestion of going to the movie theatre, and Miroku consented, so they began their walk to the closet one, Miroku leading the way since he knows the area better than her.

On the way there, they debated over which film they should watch. Miroku didn't like Sango's idea of seeing "Aiko in Love" since, judging by the title, it would be a sappy chick flic, so he suggested a scary movie. Not wanting to be burdensome or seem like a wuss, Sango agreed to see "Attack of the Night Creatures" anyway.

"Really? We can see 'Attack of the Night Creatures' then? That's great! I've been dieing to see it since I saw the commercials."

Sango, who doesn't watch much TV, didn't know about the movie or how scary it was. Miroku smiled devilishly as his eyes lowered to the face of the girl walking alongside him.

"Hmm…" he said, without meaning to.

"What?" Sango's eyes flicked up to meet his gaze, wondering what was on his mind.

"Oh, nothing." After a long pause of silence, it was clear that Sango was interested in hearing him give an explanation to his earlier "hmm." "Well, you just don't seem like the scary movie fanatic that I am."

To be honest, Sango knew Miroku was right. She generally liked a range of movies- romance, comedy, action- but couldn't handle many horror movies. They were now standing outside the movie theatre, and Sango could feel that Miroku was waiting for her to admit that she would rather see something else, but she didn't want to let him win, so she lied, "No! I love scary movies! I own both DVDs of 'The Ring' and 'The Grudge', even the American versions with Japanese subtitles."

Miroku looked at her distrusting, so she continued and won his confidence in her story by adding, "I really like the American horror films too, like White Noise, but nothing can compare to the classic of the original 'The Exorcist'."

Miroku nodded vigorously, with a serious look on his face, "I agree. All of the newer releases of 'The Exorcist' were absolute crap in comparison…"

As Miroku continued on his speech, Sango breathed a sigh of relief that she'd read that random article in the paper about American horror films a few months ago. With Miroku still giving his opinion on current and vintage American horror movies, they made their way to the ticket counter where Sango told the lady politely, "Two tickets for the next showing of 'Attack of the Night Creatures', please."

The girl looked to be about 19 with a pierced nose and her hair died and curled to look like the lead actress in 'Attack of the Night Creatures', wearing a deep crimson colored lipstick and heavy eyeliner with what had to be fake eyelashes. Her tag read, "Hi, my name's LOLA" and under it, a stick promoting the movie that Miroku and Sango were about to go watch. She slid the two tickets under the hole in the glass, her rough voice coming over the intercom, "That'll be 2,377 yen." As Sango shuffled through her purse to find her wallet, Miroku put up his hand to protest, explaining that "a guy should pay." Sango blushed, feeling slightly guilty that she hadn't paid for her own ticket at least. Miroku handed the girl the money with her response, "Thank you and enjoy the show."

"Well," Miroku turned to Sango as they walked inside the theatre, nearing the concession counter, "Let's get some snacks."

After he finished telling his order to the man at the register, he told Sango to tell him what she wanted and Miroku would pay for it. The guilty feeling of having him pay for her movie ticket still nagging at her, Sango smiled shyly and whispered that she really wasn't hungry.

"Are you sure?" he asked almost skeptically, "What about something to drink?"

She insisted that she wasn't thirsty either, though about 15 minutes into the movie, Sango excused herself for a "bathroom break" to actually munch on popcorn, candy, and chips, while gulping down a Cherry Coke. When she returned (empty handed, of course), a little longer than a normal restroom break would take, Miroku gave her a slightly worried look, matched with Sango's response, "Feminine needs."

Miroku quickly looked uncomfortable, not wanting a further explanation, then his eyes darted back to the movie screen, not taking his eyes off it as he grabbed for his soda, slurping nervously then setting it back down. With his eyes still glued to the movie screen, he whispered to Sango about how she missed the Night Creature replicating itself into 100 Night Creatures. Sango nodded solemnly, trying to figure out a way to not watch the movie. Fall asleep? That would take care of the problem if only she had the ability to fall asleep despite all the screaming that the main character in the movie was doing… Maybe Miroku wouldn't notice if she just closed her eyes and plugged her ears? She guessed that it was worth a try… After about 5 minutes of trying that, Miroku noticed and poked Sango in the arm.

"Hey," he whispered after she opened her eyes and took her fingers out of her ears, "What're you doing?"

Miroku couldn't help but to laugh at her lightly before she responded, "Uh, I was, um…" Sango tried desperately to think of something, "This is how I see how good the lighting and sound in here is. I compare and contrast the sound and light in here with how dark and quiet it is when I close my eyes and plug my ears."

Miroku didn't buy the weird explanation, "You're weird." Sango smiled weakly then looked back at the movie. When a crowd of Night Creatures crept up behind the main character, Sango tensed, and then, inadvertently, she hid her face on Miroku's shoulder. At first he was surprised when she first dove for his shoulder, but then he looked at her and smiled, feeling a strange, warm, melting feeling inside him that he wasn't used to. He let her remain there until she eased off him at the end of the movie.

"I suspected that you had only read that column in the paper a few months ago about American horror films. If you didn't like scary movies, why didn't you just say so?"

"I'm sorry…" Sango mumbled, looking down at her feet, a guilty feeling sinking in.

"No, it's okay. If you'd just told me, I would've been able to survive through 'Aiko in Love' or whatever you would've preferred to watch." Sango smiled at him weakly, and then he continued by saying, "Well, since you forced yourself to sit here with me through this movie, I'll sit through 'Aiko in Love' with you if you really have your heart set on seeing it. We still have time, if you'd like."

"I'd love to! Thank you so much!" Sango's attention diverted for a moment, then she suggested, "Why don't we go to the bathroom first, then go buy the tickets?"

Miroku agreed that it sounded like a good idea, and she smiled and waved as they headed to the different restrooms. Sango went into the bathroom, and then exited it, making a dash for the ticket counter. She wasn't about to let Miroku pay for their tickets again, so she waited through the short line and purchased tickets for herself and Miroku for the "Aiko in Love" showing that started… 5 minutes ago? Oh… Oh well, all they missed were the previews for other movies. After hurrying back to the bathrooms, she found a very puzzled looking Miroku walking around.

"Miroku?" Sango said with a smile.

"Huh? I thought you were still in the bathroom… Why were you coming from over there?" his simple brain couldn't put the puzzle pieces together.

Sango whipped out the tickets, squeezing one into his palm and she grabbed his hand and pulled him along to go see "Aiko in Love." The guy took their tickets and let them pass so they could go see the movie, as Sango explained on the way, "You bought the tickets for the movie you wanted to see so badly, so it only makes since that I pay for the movie that I wanted to see so badly, right? Well, you can't complain now. The deed's already done. And the movie started 5 minutes ago, so we need to rush, though we're probably only missing the previews."

Miroku still seemed a bit too overwhelmed, not saying more than, "Okay…" and following her. Luckily when they burst through the door of the movie, the last preview was ending, and the movie itself was just beginning. They found some seats on the end of the row near the back and sat, collecting their breath, Miroku preparing himself for a sappy romance movie. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the movie opened with a bloody war scene. Sango snickered to herself at his reaction, and then kept her focus on the movie, glancing over at him every so often, finding it amusing how he cowered during particularly gory scenes.

By the end of the movie, Miroku turned to Sango in shock as they stood and exited the theatre.

"Wow." Was all he could manage to get out of his mouth.

"Wow what?" Sango asked with a giggle.

"I just… I guess I wasn't expecting Aiko to be so much in love with violence and gore." He commented with a laugh.

"You were expecting a sappy love story, weren't you? You should never judge a book by its cover, you know… Don't worry; I'm not cruel enough to make you sit through a chic flic. I like action movies better." Sango concluded.

"Well, that's a relief. Anyway, I had fun."

"Yeah, me too." Sango admitted with a bit of a smile. "Too bad Kagome and InuYasha couldn't come."

"Right." Miroku said halfheartedly, though he was actually glad that he had some time with Sango by himself. "Maybe next time."

After resting on the bench outside the theatre for a while, drenched in the sunlight, they decided on their plan of action. Since Sango was supposed to be showed around the town today, they decided that they'd check out the nearby amusement park. Sango insisted on paying for her own ticket, of course.

When they got inside, they went on just about every ride that would cause someone to become nauseous- Sango forced Miroku to go on the front of every rollercoaster a few too many times.

"Come on, come on! Let's go again!" Sango cheered as she pulled him off the ride.

"Ugghhhhhrhhggg…" Miroku gurgled, looking slightly pale.

"Um… Are you feeling-" before Sango could finish her question, the contents of Miroku's stomach splattered all over Sango's shirt.

"Oh… sorry. I feel a lot better now…" Miroku said, wiping his mouth then noticing that he got Sango. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't know I threw up on you… Here, let me wipe it off for you…"

Sango grabbed his hand before he could try to wipe it off her chest, Miroku laughing weakly. "I'll get it." Sango said dryly.

"Well… You can't wear that… I know!" Miroku hit his fist into his palm. "Since we have all day passes, we can just leave the park and go to the clothes store across the street then come back."

Sango nodded, and then they left the park, laughing about the funny incident.

"Again, I'm so sorry about that…" Miroku apologized with a nervous laugh.

"It's okay. It's my fault for taking you on so many rollercoasters and spinning rides. I didn't know…" Sango trailed off, feeling guilty as they walked into the store.

"Nah, it's okay. I wanted to go on them. Besides, how could I say no to such a beautiful girl?" Miroku smiled with a laugh.

She figured he must've been kidding since no one's ever said that about her before, but she still blushed, not knowing what to say. Thankfully, he changed the subject for her, grabbing a fancy deep red colored dress from the rack.

"Try this one on, Sango!" he said happily holding it up for her to see.

The saleswoman came by and looked through the rack to find that dress in Sango's size, then handed it to her, telling her, "Your boyfriend picked out a very nice one, ma'am. I think this one will accentuate your athletic body."

"Actually, he's, um, not my boyfriend." Sango mumbled, blushing, "But thanks… Uh… I'll go try this on…"

After a minute, Sango emerged, wearing the deep red colored dress. It had crimson colored sequins below the bust, and the skirt lay about mid-thigh, the bottom's length purposely uneven to look as if someone had attacked it with a pair of scissors. Sango shyly stepped out and turned around as the saleswoman and Miroku clapped.

"That looks hott on you!" Miroku shouted, making her blush.

Sango blushed an even deeper shade of red when the saleswoman jerked her eyes in Miroku's direction then back to Sango with a wink.

Miroku ripped off the tag and handed it to the saleswoman, telling her that they wanted the dress. As Miroku handed the woman $100, Sango's eyes grew big.

"Miroku! I don't have to have this dress! You can't spend so much money on me!" She reached for her wallet, but Miroku stopped her with a beatific smile, telling her, "It's okay; I want you to have this dress. Please. Let me?"

Sango somehow found herself out of fight. She'd find a way to repay him later, she figured, still blushing. The saleswoman thanked them, and then they made their way back to the park. When they got there, Miroku suggested going on the Ferris wheel.

While they waited in line, Sango thanked him quietly, "Thanks again for the dress…"

"It's okay, I threw up on your other clothes, remember?" he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but I could've paid for it…"

"You look so beautiful in this one, so I had to buy it for you. I wouldn't have had it any other way."

Sango tried to be angry, still blushing, "You know, it's not nice calling someone that when you don't mean it… I don't like being made fun of…" She mumbled the last part.

"Calling you beautiful, you mean? I'm not making fun of you! I'm being sincere. You really do look it. I don't know why you'd think otherwise."

Sango didn't seem convinced. They moved forward in line, then to support his argument, Miroku stated confidently, "Did you see that?" the guy taking tickets just checked out Sango, smirking, happy with what he saw. "That guy just checked you out. Look around, he's not the only guy. All the guys have at least glanced your way, 'cause you look good! So give yourself a little more credit." He whispered to her.

Sango didn't know what to say, so they got onto the Ferris wheel quietly. And no words were exchanged until they began slowly reaching the sky.

"Wow, look at that sunset…" Sango smiled.

Her skin seemed to glow in the last rays of the sunset. Sango was focusing on the sun as it lowered itself into the sky, and Miroku couldn't keep his eyes off of Sango.

"Sango, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Sango seemingly choked on air, because she was so surprised by the question. Once she collected herself, she told him yes.

Okay, sorry for not posting in 3 months… Well hopefully this long chapter made up for it? I hope I didn't make Miroku too forward… I hope you all liked the chapter, though I'm worried that I'm not keeping them in character… Sorry if you think that… Anyway, I'll post the next chapter once I get more reviews . Thanks all for reading and reviewing!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
